Le triangle de 8
by Nalou
Summary: John n'a jamais de chance avec ses rendez-vous... Peut-être qu'il n'était pas à la conquête de la bonne personne ? Participation au défi JUIN EN DRABBLE du COLLECTIF NONAME !


**"Fais pas ton relou, laisse une review !"**

 **Ah, voilà, nous avons votre attention ! Une note de bonne humeur pour le mouvement ''Juin en Drabbles'' du collectif d'auteurs NONAME (voir lien dans mes favoris). Des textes courts (1000 mots maxi), tous fandoms confondus, pour inciter les lecteurs à reviewer et les auteurs à écrire.**  
 **Vous aimez un texte, celui-ci ou un autre ? Reviewez, c'est le seul salaire de l'auteur et le meilleur moyen de dire merci.**  
 **Vous aimez écrire ? Participez.**

 **A mon tour de me lancer :**

 **Fandom : Sherlock**

 **Prompt : Caser les mots billard** \- **cigare** \- **bonbon** \- **chouette** – **barbe**

 **Nombre de mots : 866**

* * *

John commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il faisait là.

Il devait rencontrer une femme, après quelques séances de chat sur internet ; ils s'étaient donc décidés à se voir, et avaient opté pour un bar un peu huppé de Londres. Définitivement au-dessus des moyens de John.

Après lui avoir offert un verre au prix exorbitant, essayé de tenir la conversation à bout de bras, celle-ci s'était absentée - esquivée - pour aller fumer un **cigare** à l'entrée. Un **cigare**. Il n'avait jamais pensé à un tel tue-l'amour ; une femme crapotant un cigare...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux savamment ébouriffés, avant de se gratter le menton, recouvert d'un fin semblant de **barbe**. Il fallait qu'il trouve une excuse pour filer.

Cette excuse, il n'eut pas besoin de la chercher, et c'est estomaqué qu'il regarda son rendez-vous partir, après avoir clamé ne pas pouvoir sortir avec un homme aussi petit ; que ses photos sur le site l'avaient induite en erreur.

Les yeux écarquillés, il ne put que remettre en question ce site de rencontre. Une femme qui fumait des cigares, et qui le clamait trop petit, alors qu'elle faisait une tête de moins que lui ? Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas !

Il se décida à supprimer son profil alors qu'il s'accoudait au bar, demandant un whisky pour oublier un peu ce qui venait de lui arriver. La barmaid le regarda avec compassion en lui tendant son verre.

Décidant de l'ignorer - il en avait eu assez pour ce soir - il se tourna sur son tabouret pour observer la salle. Elle était spacieuse, haute de plafond, et décorée avec tout le goût que les riches pouvaient avoir.

A l'opposé de l'entrée, se tenaient plusieurs tables de **billard** , et il se dit que pour une fois, il pourrait en profiter, pour ne pas perdre la totalité de la soirée. Il se dirigea donc vers l'une d'elle, où un grand brun se tenait seul, en position pour frapper la première boule, totalement immobile, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à choisir sa technique de frappe.

Il l'approcha donc, et la vision de l'homme penché sur la table fit revenir son intérêt pour la soirée. La femme était maintenant totalement et définitivement oubliée. L'arrière-train présenté devant lui méritait de devenir la huitième merveille du monde, et s'il ne le quittait pas rapidement des yeux, il allait être obligé de le tâter… Pas sûr que ça plaise au propriétaire…

Au moment où le brun amorça le geste de reculer la queue de billard, John posa sa hanche contre le mobilier, les bras croisés, et, lançant son plus beau sourire, demanda :

« Je peux vous offrir un verre ? »

Le brun en face de lui sursauta, se redressant subitement, et son bras contrôlant la queue termina son geste, ratant le centre de la boule blanche et l'envoyant valser en direction du blond.

« Wow, c'est vous qui allez me l'offrir si vous me blessez ! »

Le brun le regarda fixement, ses yeux d'une couleur irréelle ne lui laissèrent aucun répit, et il se sentit exposé comme un livre ouvert.

Déconcertant.

Perturbant.

Intéressant…

Il prit une grande inspiration, se rendant compte qu'il l'avait bloquée quelques instants plus tôt.

« Alors ? »

Cela sembla ramener le brun à la vie, clignant plusieurs fois des paupières, semblant se reconcentrer sur son entourage.

Sa bouche s'ouvrit en tentatives ratées, avant de laisser s'échapper une voix grave absolument délicieuse.

« Puisque vous m'avez fait rater mon coup, c'est bien la moindre des choses. Un Kir Royal. A la framboise. Pas une de ces maudites boissons trop alcoolisées au goût de bonbon dont les étudiants raffolent. »

John laissa échapper un rire. Décidément, ce brun lui plaisait déjà beaucoup. Beau à tomber, et non sans répartie…

« Au fait, je suis John Watson. »

« Sherlock Holmes. »

« Je suis… » commença John, avant de se faire couper subitement par son vis-à-vis.

« Un médecin militaire, rapatrié depuis environ un an. Où était-ce ? Afghanistan ou Irak ? Non, ne dites rien. Irak, c'est bien ça ? »

John le regarda à son tour, complètement perdu.

« Comment… Comment pouvez-vous savoir ?... »

« Extrêmement simple, Monsieur Watson. Pour ne citer qu'un exemple, il suffit de regarder vos lignes de bronzage. Presque effacées, mais bien présentes si on y prête attention. Définitivement pas un bronzage de vacances. Votre posture… Dois-je continuer ? »

Après quelques instants de silence de la part de John, Sherlock secoua doucement la tête.

« Je crois que je peux oublier mon verre. Ravi de vous avoir rencontré, au revoir. »

John revint soudainement à lui.

« Non, non, nous allons le prendre ! C'est juste que, wow, c'était impressionnant ! »

« Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment ! Et si nous profitions de ce verre pour discuter de ce **chouette** superpouvoir que vous possédez là ? »

Sherlock baissa la tête, cachant quelque peu le sourire qui s'était dessiné sur ses lèvres, et laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Très bien, allons-y. Peut-être que si vous avez des choses intéressantes à raconter, je resterai le temps d'un deuxième verre… »

* * *

 **Merci à tous pour votre lecture ! N'oubliez pas une petite review si cela vous a plu !**

 **Je souhaite remercier de tout cœur toutes ces personnes qui nous ont soutenu, Flo'wTralala et moi, pour la publication de notre fic « From Glasgow To London » :**

 **Amelia TheFujoshi, Odea Nightingale, Kyosuke68, Nathydemon, MarianWeiss-Luna, Glazael, Mangafana, Clélia Kerlais, Gargouilles, Noooo Aime, Rosedeschamps, Takiematsu, Bethanyyerinn, Blitzz, La lectrice fantôme, Fanjo, Atsamy, Liseron, Zariapotter, Danse et quatre saisons, Babycupcakes321, Kiras70, ElewenHolmes, Cupcakes 30190, Melticolor, Petite Amande, Jadouninette, Anonyme fan, Rinma97, Parisien du 13, ainsi que les Guest sans surnom !**

 **Merci encore à tous, vous êtes absolument géniaux !**

 **N'hésitez pas à jeter un coup d'oeil à la page du Collectif Noname pour plus d'informations et de défis !**

 **Nalou**


End file.
